I'm not Hikkikomori
by ViraYuuki
Summary: "Saa, Spanner, bisa kau keluar dari rumah ini selain ke kampus? Aku muak denganmu yang hampir mirip Hikkikomori!" Irie mengacungkan sebuah mouse kepada Spanner yang dengan wajah biasanya, tampang bosan.4851 YAOI.


.

**I'm not Hikkikomori© ViraYuuki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

**Rated T**

**Warning: OOC YAOI 4851, nyelip dikit B26, Judul ga nyambung.**

Spanner's room, terlihat dari sebuah papan yang terdapat di pintu yang dimasuki Shouichi Irie. Pemilik kamar yang bernama Spanner. Ingat, hanya Spanner! Jangan paksa menanyakan siapa nama keluarganya, karena yang akan dijawabnya hanya tiga kata; "Cari saja di Google" itu empat kata ya? Lupakan saja dan terasa mengingtkan pada sebuah lagu.

Apa yang Irie lakukan diruangan Spanner? Kalian pasti mendengar suara ribut-ribut orang marah dari dalam sana. Tidak! Jangan kalian pikir Spanner ketahuan selingkuh, karena mereka tidak berpacaran—atau belum?

"Saa, Spanner, bisa kau keluar dari rumah ini selain ke kampus? Aku muak denganmu yang hampir mirip Hikkikomori!" Irie mengacungkan sebuah mouse kepada Spanner yang dengan wajah biasanya, tampang bosan.

"Aku bukan otaku" Jawab Spanner singkat

"Sudah kubilang 'mirip' kan? Cuma bedanya kau bukan otaku maupun nijikon!" Irie menarik paksa Spanner dari kursinya, dan Spanner sedaritadi memang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Laptop pribadinya, "Mandi dan ganti bajumu! Aku tahu kau sudah beberapa hari tidak mandi, kan?"

"Aku malas" Pertama empat kata, kedua tiga kata, sekarang dua kata. Apa selanjutnya dia akan menjawab dengan satu kata?

"Khh—sekali ini! Kau harus tahu dunia luar!"

"Tidak" Tepat, satu kata.

"Disana banyak terjadi peristiwa maupun tempat-tempat hiburan, kau harus mengetahuinya!"

"Aku bisa mengetahui semuanya dari sini" Spanner menunjuk Laptopnya dan tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda itu. Mungkin dia terkena sindrom 'Komputerku mengalihkan duniaku'. Mungkin loh.

"Spanner!"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah kalau memang kau tetap seperti ini" Irie keluar kamar Spanner, mencari sumber Wifi dari rumah itu, dan….

BRAK

Spanner menatap layar laptopnya syok. Koneksi putus? Tidak mungkin. Ia yakin sudah membayar tagihan internet bulan ini, apakah limit? Tidak, sangat tidak mungkin. Spanner menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan Irie kembali muncul dengan seringai liciknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Shouichi….."

"Aku sudah menghancurkan jaringan Wifi rumah ini," Irie mendekati Spanner yang sekarang sedang memeluk Laptop tercintanya, "Apa kau mau Laptop mu ini bernasib sama dengan koneksi internetmu?" Lanjut Irie yang sedang memukul pelan tongkat Baseball milik Yamamoto yang tertinggal dirumah Spanner.

Spanner menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak mau Laptop yang ini bernasib naas seperti 8 laptop sebelumnya yang sama-sama dihancurkan Irie. Poor Spanner.

"Keluar dari kamarku, aku mandi sekarang" Irie mengangguk dan keluar menuju ruang tengah.

=w=

**Spanner POV**

Aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung, ah ya, lebih tepatnya tergeletak begitu saja di kasurku. Aku malas menata ulang kamarku, masih banyak hal yang lebih penting dari kerapihan dan kebersihan.

Anggp saja aku sudah selesai mandi, aku malas berlama-lama dikamar mandi. Shouichi mengajakku keluar, kan? Apa ini yang disebut kencan? Apa yang kupikirkan, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya pada Shouichi. Ah, kalian benar, aku memang mencintai Shouichi saat aku menolongnya dari preman-preman homo yang ingin 'menyerang' nya. Hei, jangan meragukanku dalam hal beladiri! Walaupun hidupku hanya didepan komputer, tapi aku sudah digembleng Karate dan Judo sampai Dan 2.

Aku membuka lemari bajuku, baju yang cocok untuk berjalan berdua dengan Irie…..

Nothing

Entah kapan terakhir aku membeli baju, itupun baju-baju santai karena aku memang tidak ada niatan untuk keluar. Kaos kuning dan jaket hitam, sepertinya lumayan. Jangan salahkan aku karena bodoh dalam memilih baju, aku benar-benar tidak peka terhadap _fashion_. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan Reborn yang suka bercosplay. Ingat itu!

Baju, cek. Ramput disisir, cek. Kacamata ini, lebih baik aku pakai _softlens_. Aku keluar dari kamarku, menuruni tangga. Menuju Shouichi yang menungguku.

**Normal POV**

"Shouichi"

"Spanner! Lebih cepat tiga menit dari kalkulasi…..ku" Irie menolah kearah tangga, wajah Irie memanas melihat sahabat karibnya itu terlihat tampan dari biasanya. Spanner mendekatkan wajahnya pada Irie.

"Kenapa kau diam, Shouichi?" Spanner memegang wajahIrie, sontak Irie menjauh

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa. Ka-kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang" Irie berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ka-kau yang menyetir, Spanner!" Irie langsung menduduki jok depan. Spanner hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan orang yang dicintainya, dan menempati kursi kemudi.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Spanner

"Terserah padamu, asal jangan taman hiburan. Aku bosan, aku sering kesana karena dipaksa Byakuran-sama" Irie menghela napas panjang dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

DEG

Spanner menggenggam erat stir mobilnya dan menggertakan giginya, Ia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal, 'Lagi-lagi Byakuran'. Irie merasa yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu, dan menepuk pelan pundak Spanner. Kaget, menoleh ke Irie.

"Shouichi…." Spanner melihat wajah khawatir Irie, Ia merasa bersalah, "Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa, Shouichi"

Irie mengangguk, "Bawa aku ke pantai"

"Pantai?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai, terakhir kali aku kesana saat bertemu denganmu" Spanner tersenyum, dan mengelus kepala Irie.

"As you wish, my Princess" Irie memerah dipanggil Princess. Kesal sekaligus senang. Dan Irie tidak mendengar kata 'My' Spanner.

"Aku bukan wanita! Kau menghinaku lagi, Spanner!"

"Masa? Kukira kau perempuan, Shouichi" Irie memukul Spanner dengan brutal.

"Huh, cepat jalan!"

=w=

Spanner dan Irie sampai di pantai. Irie langsung berlari-lari seperti anak kecil, "Hei, Spanner, ayo kesini!"

"Aku tidak mau basah, aku tidak membawa baju ganti" Ucap Spanner malas

"Disini kan ada toko baju, kau bisa membelinya disitu"

"Aku tetap tidak mau"

Irie tidak menyerah, Ia menarik Spanner sampai tepi laut. Karena perbedaan tenaga, Irie terjatuh, dan dengan sigap Spanner menariknya dalam pelukan.

"S-Spanner? Le-lepaskan a—HYAA!" Irie tak sengaja menginjak kerang dan terpeleset jatuh. Karena Irie menarik Spanner, mereka berdua jatuh bersama, tetapi posisi yang sangat elit, yaitu Spanner berada di atas Irie yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Sho-Shouichi, kau tidak apa a—" Ucapan Spanner terhenti saat Ia menyadari bagaimana posisi meraka saat itu.

Wajah mereka berdua memerah. Spanner menyentuh pipi Irie dengan lembut. Irie sedikit gemetar karena sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdegup melebihi batas normal(?).

"Shouichi…."

"…"

"Shouichi, aku…"

"Senpai, ada orang Millefiore yang berbuat mesum di pantai"

Spanner dan Irie menengok kearah sumber suara. Ternyata ada Belphegor dan Fran melihat mereka dalam posisi yang sangat elit.

"Be-Belphegor-san, Fran-san!"

"Ushishishishi kau mau seperti itu juga, kodok jelek?" Belphegor bersiap menerjang kekasihnya itu sebelum Fran menghentikannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Cih. Kau tidak boleh mengganggu kemesraan mereka berdua, Fran. Ushishishishi, lebih baik kita pindah tempat untuk bermesraan juga"

"Aku tidak mau bermesraan denganmu senpai….(stab). Kami permisi, Irie-san, Spanner-san"

Ucap Fran sambil mencabuti pisau yang menancap ditopi kodoknya.

"Ushishishi aku ingin seperti itu denganmu, Fran"

"Aku menolak"

Dan mereka pun berlalu. Tetapi, Spanner maupun Irie tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisi mereka.

"U-uhm, S-Spanner, bi-bisa menyingkir dariku?" Spanner mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Irie berdiri. Tetapi saat Irie akan meraih tangannya, Spanner langsungmenariknya dalam pelukan.

"He-hei, ada apa denga—"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Shouichi Irie. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu ditempat ini"

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Spanner! Aku tahu kau…."

"Aku serius!" Spanner semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, rasa sukaku semakin bertumpuk. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu selalu bersama Byakuran-sama! Aku sangat cemburu"

Spanner melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Irie, "Aku pernah memergokimu saat Byakuran-sama menyatakan perasaannya. Hatiku sakit, dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak mau keluar dari kamarku"

Irie langsung terbahak saat Spanner mengatakan itu. Spanner hanya menatapnya keheranan.

"Spanner," Irie menyeka air mata yang keluar saat tertawa tadi, "Byakuran-sama meminta padaku untuk berpura-pura sebagai Mukuro-san. Ia berlatih untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Mist Guardian Vongola itu!" Irie kembali tertawa. Spanner hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena Ia tidak melihat kejadian itu sampai selesai.

"Lupakan soal itu! Jawab partanyaanku, Shouichi!" Irie berhenti tertawa, digantikan dengan memerahnya wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau sering keluar kamar untuk pergi dan bersosialisasi, aku bersedia. Itu syaratnya!" Irie menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Spanner langsung mencium pipi Irie.

"Grazie, Shouichi"

=w=

"Spanner! Ayo bangun, kita ada presentasi hari ini! Ayo!" Irie menarik selimut Spanner, ternyata Spanner sudah bersiap.

"Aku lama menunggumu, Shouichi" Spanner mencubit kedua pipi Irie.

"Kau mengerjaiku lagi! Kau harus mentraktirku makan di Namimori Café!"

"As you wish, My Pincessa"

**O.W.A.R.I**

**B/A alias Bacotan Author**

**KELAR! Noh, rikuesan 4851 nya, HIRUTO KIRIJIMA! Udah, ga ada utang lagi kan? Babai! #loh . setelah ngerjain 10069 bikin 4851, selanjutnya lanjutin junkfic yang nyampah di FFN XD /duar . malah promosi Namimori Café lagi, bentar deh mau balik ke Hetalia dulu XD. Ja, sampe ketemu di fic selanjutnya XD/.**


End file.
